Off planet Protocol
by Limetwist
Summary: I was inspired by stories where Keith and Allura meet before the guys get to Arus. Allura is a young women kept on a short leash and Keith is a top cadet who has been overly worried about his reputation and graduating first in his class. What happens when they meet on a hot summer day. Rated M for later cahpters.
1. Chapter 1

After a long freezing winter I was so overjoyed to wake up and find summer had arrived, I allowed some rogue plot bunnies to carry my favorite pair off to the beach. I know I have two unfinished stories. I promise they have not been abandoned.

This Story is set in DOT U but is AU. Yea I can't believe I said that. More than anything it is set in the fan-fiction universe. There are some cheeky references to what is going by some of my favorite writers.

A huge thank you to Dawn for editing. She did some extra work on this one.

I don't own Voltron or it's characters they are owned by WEP.

I do own OC that appear in this story.

1:

The constant pounding of waves on the sand lulled her into a near hypnotic trance. She stood from her desk and wandered onto the balcony. Placing her delicate hands on the railing, she closed her eyes and inhaled the smell of the salty sea. Another scent invaded her nostrils, and she opened her eyes to look around.

A couple of days before, some teenagers moved into the house next door. She knew they were having a huge party today. Every time she stepped outside, she could hear laughing and yelling. _They must be roasting some kind of meat over a fire_, she thought. It made her tummy growl. Nanny had gone downstairs to fix her a snack, but she knew dainty sandwiches would not satisfy her right now. Thumping music carried on the breeze and made her want to move her hips in a very unladylike way. A painful longing pulled at her. She thought about jumping over the railing and running down the beach.

She squelched that thought when she looked down at her long, heavy dress. Such a ridiculous thing to have on at the ocean, but not the worst thing she had been forced into. Yesterday, she had asked to go for a swim. Nanny insisted she put on an old fashioned swimming dress. It covered her completely from neck to ankles. The skirt billowed out around her and had been so uncomfortable. To top it off, her hair was stuffed into a lace-trimmed cap.

She almost died of embarrassment when a group of people her age walked by. The young women had on tops that looked like sparkly bras and wore colorful shorts or pants that came down just below their knees. The boys were mostly shirtless and had on bright shorts in varying lengths. A pretty girl with short curly blond hair and freckles waved and said hello to her. She shyly waved back.

The girl called out, "We are having a party tomorrow; come down and visit."

Nanny had come up and wrapped a towel around her. "She will be doing nothing of the sort," she huffed and started pushing her toward the cottage.

The group as a whole tried to stifle their laughter. The girl shrugged her shoulders and continued down the beach with her friends. One very tall young man with dark eyes and an unruly mop of black hair turned to look at her. Her heart had skipped when he flashed a huge smile and winked at her. Nanny had seen his antics and kept her locked up all day today.

Her thoughts stayed on that young man too long; she jumped when Nanny came up behind her. "Hooligans and ruffians. That's what they are. Running around, yelling and screaming half-dressed, listening to that awful noise. There are no responsible adults down there, I bet. Now come inside and stop thinking about running away," Nanny demanded.

Allura rolled her eyes and followed Nanny inside. She wasn't surprised Nanny knew what she was thinking. She had raised her from a baby and, like a mom, knew her charge very well. Sitting down at her desk, she picked up a small sandwich and nibbled at it. She sighed and let her mind wander back to the party and that handsome man. _He probably has a girlfriend or two_, she thought.

A couple hours later, the phone chimed. It was her father letting her know that he and Lord Coran would be out very late. She didn't know exactly who they were meeting; only that it was imperative it be kept secret. They had devised a plan to make it look like they were on vacation. _If only it were a real vacation_, she thought as she got up to deliver the news to Nanny. She had hardly seen her father or Coran the last couple of days.

"Hmpf, he could have let me know sooner," Nanny complained. "I would not have made so much soup."

"I am sure he let us know as soon as possible," Allura replied as she took bowls down from the cabinet. "I wish my father would let me know what they were doing," she continued while getting out the spoons. Nanny was saying something about them filling her in later, and secrets and her own protection, but she wasn't listening. She was wrestling with her conscience. Sitting on the counter was the bottle of sleeping pills the Dr. had given her.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to every one who left a review for chapter one.

Huge thank you to Dawn for editing.

I don't own Voltron or the Voltron characters. They are owned by WEP.

I do own any oc that appear in this story.

2:

After lunch Nanny took Allura into town with her. Unknown to Nanny, Allura had stuffed some cash into the pockets of her gown. She was determined to buy something she wanted. The village was small and consisted of a dry goods store, a couple of small clothing shops, an ice cream parlor, and other odd shops. Allura slipped out of Nanny's sight while she was arguing with a shopkeeper about the price of apples.

She ducked into a small shop and stared with her mouth open. Female mannequins lined one wall. Some of them were wearing garments that barely covered enough to warrant their necessity. She felt the blush creep up her cheeks and was turning to leave when the shop owner asked if she could help her.

Her blush deepened when she muttered, "I have never…"

"Seen swim suits like these," the shop owner finished for her. "We have a wide variety; I am sure we can find something more modest," she said, sweeping her eyes over Allura's high-necked, long-sleeved dress.

"Not _too_ modest," Allura abruptly interrupted. Both women burst out laughing, and the ice was broken.

No questions were asked when Allura stuffed her purchases into her pockets. Allura hurried out of the store calling "thank you" as she went. She had stayed in the shop much longer than she intended. Nanny would be livid by now.

Nanny was livid, but not at Allura. She was yelling "Hooligan!" at a young man in jeans and a brown leather jacket.

"Geeze, Lady, calm down. I didn't see you," the man replied. "Here I will help you pick up your things."

"No, you will not," Nanny yelled. "I don't need help from a ruffian like you," she scolded and shooed him away.

He walked by Allura, mumbling to a friend, "What a piece of work that women is. Crazy old bat."

She watched as he entered a store that said Liquor.

She rushed over to help Nanny gather apples and put them back in her bag. "Just where have you been, young lady?" Nanny asked peevishly.

"Getting some ice-cream," Allura lied smoothly, not feeling guilty about it.

She was feeling very guilty now. Looking in the bathroom mirror, she didn't even recognize herself. Allura kept a disguise kit with her at all times. It was part of off planet protocol. Never having used it, she was surprised by the women looking back at her. Bright green contacts transformed her eyes. Light blue hair framed her face. Her favorite part was her clothing. She had bought more than just a bathing suit today; she was now wearing an orange and dark pink striped tank top and bright green short shorts. The shop clerk also sold her white shelled and beaded thongs that slipped over one toe and buckled around her ankle. She was a riot of color, and she loved it.

Looking closer at her reflection, she was glad to see the indentation on her forehead was barely visible. Her circlet lay on top of her dresser next to a note in case Nanny woke up and discovered she was gone.

Heart pounding in her chest, she tiptoed downstairs to check on Nanny. "I am sorry," she whispered, covering her governess with a light blanket. She hesitated before walking out the door.

The doctor had prescribed her one pill before bedtime to help her sleep for eight to ten hours. Guessing Nanny was at least twice her size, Allura had popped open two pills and poured the powder into a cup of tea. Nanny had been delighted by Allura's affection. The Princess frowned. There was no way to know just how long the woman would sleep. If she woke and discovered her deception, she would be heart broken. If her father caught her, she would have a guard assigned to her every second until she married. Did she really have the guts to do this? Allura stopped caring as soon as she opened the door. The strange music started thumping through her veins like an exciting new heartbeat.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter three. I am uploading tonight because Cubbie asked me pretty Pleas with chocolate on the side.

A huge thank you to Dawn for editing. She has really help to make this fic better.

I don't own Voltron or it's characters. They are ownd by WEP.

I do own any OC that may appear however brief.

VV Characters start to show up in this chapter. I admit I have only seen two episodes of VV recently, the last time I saw them was in 1986. Because this is an AU story I have not concerned myself with being to accurate with these characters.

Enjoy

3:

She walked down the beach about a quarter of a mile. Young men and women seemed to be everywhere, on the beach, in the water, and on the patios and balconies of an enormous house. She was standing on the fringes of the party when an oval brown ball landed at her feet. The man Nanny had been yelling at in the village called to her to throw it back. She smiled broadly as she picked it up and tossed it the best she could. He laughed at her when it didn't go very far.

Jogging up to her, he picked it up and said, "I think you can do better than that." He showed her how to hold it and swing her arm, and then he gave it back to her. She managed to get it to the group of guys standing around waiting for it.

"Not bad; want to be on my team?" he asked with a lopsided grin.

"Oh no you don't, Lance. She isn't getting anywhere near you until I 've had time to warn her." Allura looked up and saw the same curly haired blond girl from the day before.

"Come on, Ginger, you know I am a good guy," the one named Lance said.

"Go back to your other game, flyboy," a blue-skinned women said, pushing him away.

"Geeze ok, I will talk to you later," he said to Allura before jogging away. A very handsome man with black hair slapped him on the back and laughed while looking over his shoulder at her. It wasn't the same dark haired man she had seen the day before, and she couldn't help but be disappointed.

The two women who had chased away Lance introduced themselves as Ginger and Cinda. She told them her name was Allie. Sometimes her father called her that, so she was hoping she wouldn't forget to respond to it.

Ginger said, "I see you managed to get out of that get up and into some normal clothes."

"You recognize me?" Allura asked incredulously.

Ginger smiled and said, "I never forget a face, but I am surprised your hair is blue. I would think your governess would keep it more conventional."

"Blue hair _is_ conventional where I come from," Cinda stated.

All three girls giggled, and Allura was pulled into the thick of the party by her new-found friends.

She was surprised at how friendly the jovial group was. Ginger introduced her to everyone she knew, giving her tips and warnings about the different guys, all of who looked her up and down with appreciative eyes.

She walked by a huge man tending to the biggest grill she had ever seen. He lifted the lid and she knew this was where the wonderful smell of roasting meat was coming from.

She walked up to him and said, "Hi, that smells wonderful. It has made me hungry all day."

He was taller than her father, and she had to look straight up to talk to him. He looked down at her with eyes slightly too small for his round face, but they were kind and sparkled with an inner happiness. She instantly liked him.

"Well, little lady, this rack of ribs will be ready around nightfall. I will save you the best piece," he replied, smiling at her.

"Thank you; I will be back." She graced him with a genuine smile and waved as she walked away. He watched her rejoin the girls.

"Don't stare too hard, big guy," Lance said picking a piece off the roasting ribs. "I saw her first."

Hunk's thick neck turned bright red. He hadn't been thinking about her like that. He was just surprised by her. His size was intimidating to most girls. They had to get comfortable and learn he wouldn't hurt a fly before they talked to him. He slammed the grill shut and turned to Lance. Sticking his finger in the middle of the lanky mans chest, he said, "She is a nice girl. You keep your hands off, or you will have to deal with me, got it?"

Lance threw his hands up and said, "Ok, Ok," as he backed off. _What was up with everyone today?_ Even Sven told him to leave her alone. He smiled wolfishly as he watched her bend over to get a drink from a cooler.

"I am not kidding, Lance," Hunk said, his voice deep and dark.

Lance stuck his hands in his pockets and went up the steps to the house. She was beautiful, but threats from Hunk were not to be taken lightly.

After talking to the big man at the grill, Allura learned his name was Tsuyoshi, but every one called him Hunk. Ginger told her he was a big teddy bear.

Allura smiled to herself. On Arus, teddy bears were given to little children to protect them from Drules hiding under their beds. Allura looked back at Hunk and saw him talking to Lance in a threatening manner. From what Ginger had told her about Lance, she couldn't help but wonder if that big teddy bear was protecting her now.

She got a drink out of a cooler and sat down in the sand to talk. It was hard answering the girl's questions without lying to them. Letting them do most of the talking, she learned they were all getting ready to graduate from the space academy.

She thought everyone was very nice. However, she learned at a young age, you never knew where King Zarkon was hiding spies. For a brief moment, she felt very exposed and alone. Then she saw him in the water, his hand resting on a surfboard floating by his side. Every thought she ever had left her head.

A girl named Lisa whispered in her ear. "I had forgotten what it was like the first time I laid eyes on him, but the look on your face brings it all back."

"Oh, is he your boyfriend?" Allura asked, blushing furiously.

Lisa smiled and shook her head. "I have known him for several years and have never known him to have a girlfriend."

"Does he prefer other men?" Allura asked nervously.

Lisa laughed heartily. "I think he just prefers to stay out of romantic entanglements," she said, a wistful smile on her lips as she watched him pick his board up and head back to the beach.

Another dark haired man plopped down next to Lisa and wrapped an arm around her. "I thought we talked about you ogling Keith when I was around," he said tersely.

Lisa kissed him on the lips and replied, "Sorry Jeffrey, I was just warning our guest about his aloofness."

"I don't think she listened," he said pointing at Allura's back as she strode purposefully toward Keith.

Ginger was sitting next to Lisa she raised her bottle and said, "May Aphrodite help her."

"Here, here," the others said in unison, clinking their bottles and cups before dissolving into a fit of giggles.

Allura took in what Lisa was telling her, but if she was going to spend the rest of her life locked in a tower she was at least going to talk to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all the kind reviews. I am glad you are enjoying my little story.

to the guest reviewer. you are going to appreciate a line in this chapter, and may be one of the few people who gets it.

Dawn has worked some over time on this. i can never say thank you enough to her.

I don't own Voltron Wep does

i do own any oc that appear.

And they meet enjoy

4:

Keith had decided to call it a day. It was getting late, and the waves had pretty much crapped out. Most of the surfing crowd had quit. They were standing around drying off. Some of them stripped out of their wetsuits to change into dry clothes. One of the guys gave a long low whistle that made the others look around. Walking toward them was a super hot chick with long blue hair, and bright green eyes, and none of them knew who she was.

Keith was toweling off his chest, and it was all Allura could do to keep her eyes off of him. When he heard the warning whistle, he looked up and locked eyes with her. For a moment she was lost in time and space. Forcing herself to look around at the other men, she suddenly wished she had not strayed from her friends. There were no girls in this group; she felt like shark bait.

As she got closer, a black man covered in glowing blue tattoos asked, "What can we do for you, _Ayana?"_

Allura smiled and blushed at the compliment. This man from Ariel was attractive, but her eyes drifted back to Keith. He was still intently looking at her. She said, "I…. umm….. I have been watching you from my balcony the last couple of days and was wondering if you could teach me how to surf?"

The guys in the group shook their heads. This wasn't the first gidget to ask Keith for _surfing lessons_. They all hoped her disappointment would open a door for them.

"It's getting to be too late for surfing," was Keith's curt reply.

Crestfallen, she responded to him, "Oh, I didn't think about that."

"I will be happy to give you lessons," a blond boy with a think accent said.

He was wearing a wetsuit stripped off to his waist. It was dangerously low on his hips. Stalking toward her, his eyes made his intent clear. She didn't step back, but wanted to turn and run. Just before he got to her, Keith stepped in front of him. He didn't say a word, but the look of steel he sent the blond man caused him to stop and step back.

This group had been invited to the party with conditions. He had spent the day surfing with them because most of the academy girls steered clear of this gang, leaving him to surf in peace.

This was not one of the women from the academy. He turned to look at her. Her expression was a mixture of fear and determination._ Damn, _he thought. _She's beautiful and tough,_ his mind rambled as he ran his hand through his damp hair.

"You were not at the academy with us. What is your name? Where are from?" he asked her.

"My name is Allie. I don't think I will give a group of strange men any more personal information than that," she replied in a dignified tone.

Her big green eyes flitted back to the blond man who was now shamelessly stripping his wetsuit all the way off. Her face looked as if it had been instantly sunburned. She diverted her eyes to the side and did not meet his again.

Keith turned to see what had upset her. He emitted a low growl that reminded Allura of a lion. "Khalil, you need to teach your team some manners," he said, authority ringing in his voice.

The man with the glowing blue tats snapped his head in Keith's direction, defiance deep in his eyes. Keith pointed to the blond buttoning his pants.

The look in Khalil's eyes turned to annoyance, and then softened when they met Allura's. Walking over to her and bowing, he said "My apologies, _Ayana._"

You have nothing to apologize for, "It is not your offense," Allura haughtily replied.

"I am afraid it is," he said, glancing at Keith. "I agreed to be responsible for my team's behavior today. They are not always the most chivalrous of men. Now allow me to introduce myself, I am Khalil, son to Kalon." He bowed graciously.

Smiling softly, Allura nodded, "I am Allie. It is nice to meet you. Your father Kalon is the Chief of Ariel, is he not?" she asked.

"Indeed he is." Khalil answered. From where he was standing he could clearly see the annoyance on Keith's face. Smiling down at Allura, he said,

"Perhaps I can assist you with surfing lessons."

She looked pointedly at Keith and replied, "I thought it was too late in the day."

Caught off guard, Keith looked out across the ocean. He said, "I guess I could take you out for a couple of rides. The waves are small so there is less of a chance you will get hurt."

Smiling radiantly, she repressed the desire to jump up and down. "Thank you for the offer Prince Khalil. Perhaps I will see you later this evening."

"Definitely," he said, kissing her hand and turning away.

Her smile was infectious and Keith returned it,

"Do you have on a bathing suit?" he asked. She nodded her response. "Ok, you get ready and I will grab my board. We don't have much time left," he said, walking toward the row of surfboards.

Trying for some form of modesty, she turned her back on the group to pull her clothes off. When Keith pulled his board out of the sand, he looked over at her. She was just starting to shimmy out of her shorts. Bending slightly forward, he and everyone else got a good view of her perfectly round, firm bottom. The other guys started wolf whistling. She ignored them, but could feel the heat on her ears.

Freeing herself of her shelled sandals, she walked over to Keith and softly asked, "Ready?"

"Yes, I am," he nearly growled, placing his hand on her back and guiding her out into the water.

The blond boy sniggered. "It was bound to happen sometime. At least he waited for a good one." Khalil smacked him on the back of the head. All the guys joined in a hearty laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

As always a shout out to Dawn for Beta reading.

Thank you for every one reading and a special thank you to those leaving reviews.

I don't own Voltron. He is owned by WEP

i do own OC that appear in this story.

Now who is ready for a surfing lesson?

5:

They waded in just past the breaking point and stopped. He was right next to her and still had his hand on her back. Her heart was beating so hard, she was sure he could hear it over the pounding surf. She had to ask him to repeat himself when she realized he was talking to her.

Smiling down at her, he said, "I forgot to ask if you know how to swim."

"Yes, I am a very strong swimmer," she replied.

"Good, now I don't have to cancel the lesson," he teased, flashing a warm smile.

She forced her self to relax and smile back, "what do I do first?" she asked.

"There are two things you have to be able to do. First is to go from a position of lying on your stomach to standing on your feet in one motion. The next is staying on your feet and maintaining balance. I will demonstrate for you," he said. Taken aback by his perfect form, she had to remind herself to close her mouth. His body was lean and well-muscled. Watching him jump up on his board with power and grace made her mind fill with static.

He jumped down beside her. "Now you give it a try," he instructed.

"Oh, Ok," she said, trying to pull herself onto the board.

She colored slightly when he chuckled. "Hold on and turn around. I am bit taller than you," he said. Putting his hands around her waist, he lifted her up onto the bobbing board. He didn't know if she was blushing or if her fair cheeks had had too much sun. Either way, the effect was very pretty.

"Ok, now lie down and try to push up." He was smiling like an idiot. _Why had I never given lessons to any of the swooning groupies before?_ She was beautiful, but not more so than any of the girls from the academy. His train of thought was broken when she popped up on her feet like a little ninja.

"Ok then, let's check your balance." He couldn't hide the surprise in his voice. They were standing in a calm trough, so he gently started rocking the board. She had a very determined set to her face, so he started rocking harder. He was very much enjoying watching her backside sway. Finally, she fell in and came up gulping for air and spitting out seawater.

"One more lesson. If you feel yourself falling in, close your mouth," he said, laughing at her.

She made a very cute pouty face and slapped his arm. "You didn't have to rock me so hard."

Keith ran his hand though the back of his hair. _Did she understand the double entendre in her statement? Did she know how adorable she was?_

Needing to get his brain back together, he said,

"The sun is getting low so we need to get going."

He put his hands around her waist again and sat her back up on the surfboard.

His heart flip flopped. He was wrong; she was way more beautiful than any woman he had ever laid eyes on. Her big round eyes were so full of joy and sunshine. Her long hair was now wet and plastered to her petite, but curvy body. He noted that she demurely kept her knees together, and off to his side. She wasn't a common strumpet. He liked that. Pulling himself up, he straddled the board. He told her to swing her leg around and do the same.

"Now what?" she asked, nervous again. He wasn't pressed against her, but was very close.

"You need to lie down. I… umm…. Well, I am going to lie sort of on top of you and paddle us out past the wave break," he stammered.

"Oh, ok," she mumbled.

_Poseidon, have mercy on me,_ Keith thought as he paddled out. Lying nearly on top of her was as arousing as it sounded. He was grateful when they reached the calm, flat ocean. Turning the board around, he sat up.

She pushed herself into a sitting position, "How do we get onto a wave?" she asked, looking at him over her shoulder.

He leaned in close to her; the desire to kiss her earlobe was overwhelming. "Now we look for a good wave and then we will have to lie back down and paddle to keep up with it. I will pop up first, then you, understand?" he said, his voice right in her ear.

A torrent of thoughts went running wildly through her mind and body. Never had she been that close to a half-naked man. Now he was leaning into her back and whispering in her ear. _Why did that make goose bumps prickle my arms? _Her eyes widened at the pressure of her nipples pushing against the fabric of her bathing suit. Not trusting her voice, she nodded, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

Thinking she was just readying herself for the ride down the wave, Keith turned to scan the ocean. "Ok, now," he said pushing her down with his body.

She was knocked breathless by his sudden thrust against her. She grabbed the edge of the board and held on tight. The motion of his strong arms pushing the water made him rock against her in a steady rhythm that was making her mind go hazy. Suddenly at the pinnacle of the wave, he pushed away from her and for a split second she felt utter disappointment.

Then he grabbed her waist and yelled, "Stand now!" She popped up and was flying. The wave was surprisingly high, and they were moving fast, cutting a diagonal line away from the crest. It was absolute freedom. The blue of the ocean, the salt spray hitting her face, the wind, him, everything was perfect for one blissful moment.

She jumped off when she realized the board was going too slow to maintain momentum. He bailed behind her and the wave broke around their knees. Laughing exuberantly, she threw her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. He was caught of guard and fell backward. They broke apart, and she laughed harder than she could ever remember. He was smiling and shaking his head. He stood up and went after his board.

"Can we do that again?" she asked excitedly, following him out of the water.

Still smiling at her, he looked at the setting sun and told her no. She stuck her bottom lip out and pouted. That maddening desire to kiss her came over him again. "Surfing at night is not for amateurs. I don't even know who to call if you get eaten by a shark," he said, tossing her a towel. He had to turn his back to her while she dried herself off.

She realized all the other guys were gone and that the party had concentrated itself more tightly around the house. She wrapped the towel around her and picked up her clothes. She hoped one of the girls had a comb she could borrow.

Keith had put on a red t-shit that had a white waved shaped strip across the chest and the word _Coca-Cola_ in script.

He smiled at her and held out his hand. "You can shower off at the house." She looked at him skeptically. He realized she had taken that the wrong way and quickly added, "I will introduce you to Lisa. She will help get you squared away." He frowned to himself. _Maybe all she wanted was a surfing lesson. _Why did that thought bother him?

She smiled sweetly up at him, and slipped her hand in his. She told him she had already met Lisa. They walked in silence back to the house. As the crowd got thicker, she sensed that people were whispering about them when they walked by.

Keith stowed his board in a small locker before walking up the steps with her. When they walked out onto the deck, he let go of her hand and put his arm around her waist. Allura's breath caught in her chest. To Keith, the gesture sent a crystal clear message to the other males.

"What?" Lance snapped when Sven smacked him on the arm.

"Found your little blue haired pixie," Sven said dryly, pointing across the pool.

"What the fuck?" Lance said in disbelief.

There she was, talking to Lisa, but that couldn't be Keith standing half behind her, his hands on her waist. Lance was jealous for a whole minute or two. She was too dammed hot. Her half damp and tousled hair looked wild. A towel was wrapped around her waist. Her bikini top showed off her perfect breasts. Lance laughed out loud. Keith was not so subtly enjoying the view of her breasts as well. It was so unusual for Keith to take notice of a woman. Lance decided he would just sit back and watch the show.

He watched as Allura walked inside with Lisa; Keith headed up the outside steps, and around to the front of the house. Lance didn't hesitate. He knew Keith was heading to his room. Sven rolled his eyes and followed Lance.


End file.
